


A Little Bit Longer

by LunaWinchester4255



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sadness, Tears, Top Dean, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: Cas could never muster up the courage to tell Dean about his true feelings, so why not get drunk to get Dean's attention? But what happens when their true feelings are revealed?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

Cas wanted his attention. That's all he wanted. 

 

And the tall, dark, handsome man at the bar knew that from the beginning. 

 

Castiel sat down at the bar, a handsome individual walking up to the bar to serve him. 

 

“I'm told I can read people, being a bartender for as long as I have. May I try you?”

 

Cas nodded, “Go ahead.”

 

“You look like the gent that's been after a certain someone's affections for a long time, but you...or your friend...lacks courage. Am I correct?”

 

“Yup. Rum and coke, please.”

 

That was true. Castiel had always gotten close, but he could never face the other. 

 

Somewhere along the way, Castiel lost count of the drinks, wanting to forget those emerald pools of pure lust. He needed the feeling of Dean's arms around him, so he settled for anything he could get: that happened to he the man who previously sold him drinks.

 

“You don't have to say anything. I know you're thinking about him. Let's go somewhere else and blow off some steam. Sound good?”

 

Just before Cas leaned in to kiss the slightly taller male, his vision blurry and his mind discombobulated. He suddenly felt strong pair of hands grip his shoulders and pull him into a warm and familiar-scented chest. 

 

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Dean was only slightly more sober than Castiel, having been drinking for a longer period of time than Castiel.

 

“W-what does it loo..like? I'm having fun,” Castiel chuckled, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

“No. You're being an idiot. I'm taking you home.”

 

“Leave me alone, Dee…”

 

Dean growled and dragged Cas out of the bar by his jacket. He opened the back door of his Impala, shoving Cas inside before climbing on top of him and shutting the Impala door.

 

Cas’ eyes flickered towards Dean's, which were lit up with lust and anger.

 

“Where do you get off?” 

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

Dean growled once more, fuming. “Like hell you don't. Drinking, for one. You don't fucking drink. Secondly, grinding against random dudes in the bar. For what?”

 

“You think you're so smart, don't you?  I'm an adult, Dean. I can do whatever the hell I want. Get off of me.”

 

“Not until I get answer. This isn't like you, Cas!”

 

Cas took Dean's shirt, pulling him into a kiss. He slowly pulled back. “There's your fucking answer. Now get off of me and drive us home.”

 

Dean pressed Cas to the cool leather seat, shoving his hand in his pants, rubbing against his hard member.

 

“You really want me to get off of you? It's clear you want me, angel,” he nipped at his neck and slowly pulled down Castiel’s pants.

 

He bit his lip, his hips jerking upwards. “Not here...parking lot…”  

 

Dean nodded but began to kiss Cas, one hand rising to tug the dark strands, while his other hand was on his arse. “You like that?” 

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s back, gasping and slowly rubbing up against Dean's leg. “F-fuck…”

 

Dean’s hands roamed along his arse and crotch, feeling all over the male's body. 

 

“You like making me jealous, don’t you? Thinking I won't get pissed when I see you rubbing against another guy. I had half a mind to drag you into the bathroom and fuck you against the wall,” Dean growled and sucked a soft spot on his neck, which caused Cas’ hips to jerk forwards against Dean's growing erection. 

 

Dean slowly rose and turned Cas on his stomach, rubbing himself along Cas’ ass, slowly setting a pace to match his rubbing of the front of Castiel's pants.

 

Cas gasped and rubbed back against him, panting heavily. “Ngh...Dean...Dea...a-ah!” he gripped the seats of the impala, the friction overwhelming. He couldn't help it, he wanted Dean inside him. He'd wanted this for so long.

 

He kept humping his arse, “You're mine, got it?”

 

“N-ngh...fuck y-yes...please keep going…” a hot pool coiled inside him quickly and his thighs began to shake. He threw his head back and slammed back into Dean, his body trembling. He gasped, looking back at Dean. “You feel so good. I want you inside me. Please.”

 

“Soon, sexy,” Dean caught his lips and kissed him and smirked. “Who knew I could make you dry come?”

 

Dean wanted more, he knew that for sure. Fuck the consequences. 

 

“Climb into the passenger seat. I'm not done with you.”

 

Cas whimpered and did so, watching Dean slide behind the wheel. 

 

The younger male's hands slipped between Castiel’s thighs, unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them. He started the car, and began to drive to his apartment. 

 

He slowly began to stroke Cas’ member, leaning close into his ear, “Come closer. I want you to feel my warmth.”

 

Cas panted, stripping off his jeans and boxers before crawling and pressing against Dean and moaned wantonly as he began to kiss his neck.

 

“Do you want me?” he purred, putting his hand on Dean's  thigh. 

 

Dean slipped his hand back to where it was and slowly jerked the other off slowly. “Looks like you're all hot and bothered again,” he sped up and tried to keep concentration, but also focused on Cas.

 

“You know damn well I do,” Dean took his hand off of Cas and squeezed his thigh.  “You'll have to wait, baby.”

 

Cas whimpered, slowly pulling his undergarments back on. His hard-on made it uncomfortable but he knew it would be worth it. 

 

\---

 

Before he knew it, Cas was pressed against the wall of Dean's bedroom. His arms were gripping the other male's shoulders, his mouth wide open as he was grinded against. His mouth watered in pleasure, unable to fathom the incredible sexiness of the green-eyed hunk that was about to make him his.

 

Dean brought them over to the bed and pressed Castiel’s half-naked body down, slowly removing the remaining articles of clothing.

 

He kissed his bare chest, slowly sucking more marks on his delicate, tanned skin.

 

“So sexy for me like this Cas,” he panted out, popping the cap of lube by the bedside. He slowly poured some onto his index finger before slowly circling Cas’ rim.

 

Cas bit his lip, gasping in pleasure. The touch sent electricity along his arms and through his body, he wanted Dean more than anything.

 

He kissed his neck as Dean worked him open, moaning and writhing. He didn't know if he could last long. 

Sure enough, soon Dean pulled his fingers out and rubbed his hard member against Castiel’s hole. “Are you ready?”

 

Cas nodded, and panted out, “God, please, yes...fuck…”

 

Dean sat up and stripped his shirt off--finally--and Castiel paused for a moment. 

 

His breath hitched, and he caught Dean's eyes. Then he felt it. Almost forgetting the events that led to Dean pulling him out of the bar and all that happened, he remembered. He was in love with Dean, he always had been. 

 

He stared into those green pools for a long period of time, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Tears dripped down Castiel’s cheeks and down his chin, his hands immediately moving to cover his eyes out of habit.

 

Dean caught them though, and slowly began to kiss his palms.

 

“I love you, Castiel Novak. Let me show it,” his demeanor changed, as if a switch had been flipped. 

 

He kissed his lips softly and gently pressed into him. 

 

Cas whimpered in pleasure and pulled Dean close, letting the man make love to him. He panted and after each gentle thrust Dean began to pick up his pace to set up a rhythm, not wanting to hurt his little angel.

 

The brunet played with Dean's hair and his legs rubbed against his bare back, a loud moan escaping his mouth when he felt Dean's hot tongue on his neck.

 

“D-dean...agh...t-there…”

 

Dean smirked and gasped softly as his pace increased, his hips snapping forwards as he neared his orgasm.

 

“Cas...god...you feel so good around me...so hot for me,” he licked his lips and slowly began to jerk his cock, wanting Cas to come.

 

“N-ngh! I'm not going to last long if you keep that u-u..ahh…” his eyes rolled back and he groaned, his legs turning into jello as his stomach twisted in pleasure, a hot pool presenting in his lower abdomen.

 

“H-ha..Dean...Dean!” Cas cried out as he came hard onto both their chests. His face was twisted in pleasure, a layer of sweat and seed covering his bare chest. His mouth was open and loud pants and whimpers fell from his lips as Dean continued to pound into him, soon coming as well. 

 

He called out Castiel’s name, coming inside him. 

 

\--

 

When Castiel woke up, his arse hurt and he could feel the fluids begin to flow out of his hole. 

 

He swallowed thickly when he felt the warm body next to him shift, his heart picking up as he watched Dean's features shift, then his eyes opened.

 

Castiel was froze, slowly scratching behind his head. 

 

“Good morning,” Castiel whispered, unsure of what to say. He had a splitting migraine and still had both his and Dean's seed on his body.

 

“Hey… You feel like talking? I know it's not like me but this is something we can't ignore…” Dean whispered, sitting up.

 

Cas slowly reached for his hand and kissed his cheek. 

“I…” Cas looked down and sighed softly, tears slowly welling in his eyes. “Did you mean it when you said that last night?”

 

“When I said I loved you?”

 

“Yeah, that,” he swallowed, shutting his eyes.

 

“Of course,” Dean replied honestly, not missing a beat.

 

“I love you. I love you…” Cas cupped his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss, sniffling as the younger male pulled him into his arms.

 

“Do you want me to stay...maybe just a little bit longer?”

 

“I'd like that, Cas.”


End file.
